herofandomcom-20200223-history
Ryo Saeba
Ryo Saeba is the series' titular character and main protagonist of City Hunter. Personality & Appearance Ryo is called the " City Hunter "; a sweeper or private detective. He is a tall and well-built individual who is usually seen with a light blazer over a red t-shirt with rolled sleeves and dark pants, though he could take on a different appearance when necessary. He has slightly tousled hair that reaches his neck and handsome features. His interests include Nanpa, erotic books and videos. He eats mostly anything and is quite a big eater as well. He also enjoys shooting games at the game center. In reference to Vol. 6, he smokes 'Lucky Strike' brand of cigarettes and is quite a heavy drinker. He is aerophobic(in travel only) which is most probably attributed to his previous experience with planes. His favourite car is the Mini, Fiat Panda, Honda CR-X(first generation). He can appear goofy most of the time but will appear serious and alert when called for. The most frequent running gag about Ryo's character is that he is extremely lecherous. His clients are almost exclusively beautiful young women, with whom he constantly seeks a "Mokkori Chance". When not working, he can often be found hitting on random young women on the streets of Tokyo. His constant womanizing often leads to violent repercussions from his partner Kaori. Though, Ryo has only one weakness and vulnerability, which is often taken advantage of by the enemies - Kaori. Plot Ryo was raised in a civil war-torn village somewhere in Central America and as a result, has little information regarding his true identity. After the war, Ryo makes his way to the United States, before moving to Tokyo. In Japan, he forms the "City Hunter" team with Hideyuki Makimura. contacted by leaving a note with "XYZ "on the bulletin board at Shinjuku Station. One day, his associate, Hideyuki Makimura, is murdered and Ryo has to take care of Hideyuki's sister, Kaori, who becomes his new partner. ''Angel Heart'' Ryo also appears in Angel Heart, a work based on a parallel world of 'City Hunter'. Relationships Umibozu Another "sweeper" working the rounds in Tokyo, he and Ryo have a history dating back to the civil war in Central America. His nickname Umibozu was given by Ryo. They share a kind of frenemy relationship. As partners, they have joined hands in many cases for the jobs in Japan. In the later part of the manga, though Umibozu was being robbed of his sight by Ryo in an incident, he held no ill-feelings for Ryo and merely accepted it as a Cause & Effect of a conflict. Hideyuki Makimura Hideyuki is the best friend and partner of Ryo at the start of the series and both make the team, City Hunter. He's a former police detective with a strong sense of justice. After he is murdered by gangsters, his dying request was that Ryo take care of his sister. Kaori Makimura Kaori is Ryo's current tomboyish partner and the foster sister of Hideyuki Makimura. She is primarily responsible for arranging clients and other managerial tasks. She is in love with Ryo. Although in the beginning, it seems that he has no feelings towards her but as the series progress, there are multiple hints of Ryo having feelings for her. Ryo's skirt-chasing escapades roused her wrath repeatedly throughout the series, resulting in his punishment with her 100-ton mallet usually. Even if he's good at escaping bullets, he cannot avoid attacks of Kaori, thus hinting he has feelings for her too. At the end of the manga, it is hinted they got married. Saeko Nogami In certain outsourced tasks, Ryo supports Saeko, an old friend who works at the police station. Ryo keeps a long-detailed list where Saeko owes him for the various favours he's done for her, which she always manages to get out of because Ryo demands a Mokkori chance with her for each item. Although Ryo suspects that this will never happen, he still helps her repeatedly, regardless of it. Reika Nogami Reika is Saeko Nogami's younger sister, but proves to be just as feisty as her sister in rejecting Ryo's advances. She runs the "RN Detective Agency" (RN being her initials), right next to Ryo's apartment. It is hinted a few times that she has a little crush on Ryo but knows about Kaori's feelings for him and will not stand in her way. Abilities Ryo is trained almost to physical and mental peak. He has incredible strength and extremely quick reflexes in hand-to-hand combat. He has the ability to plan many steps ahead of his rivals and thus can almost never be outsmarted. A highly-skilled gunman, Ryo almost never misses his target and is especially known for executing the "one-hole shot": a series of shots that land in the exact same spot of the target repeatedly. Weapons His preferred weapon is the Colt Python .357 Magnum with Metal Jacket bullets. It seems that he carries hidden weapons as well. Category:The Hero Category:Fighter Category:Dreaded Category:Anime Heroes Category:Male Category:Manga Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Lethal Category:Casanova Category:Lawful Good Category:Big Good Category:Tragic Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Protectors Category:Wrathful Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:In Love Category:Loyal Category:Sympathetic Category:Honorable Category:Heroic Liars Category:Tricksters Category:Rivals Category:Merciful Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Rescuers Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Titular Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Comic Relief Category:Strategists Category:Bond Protector Category:Bond Creator Category:Determinators Category:Martial Artists Category:Charismatic Category:War Heroes